


Sequel to Competing For His Affection

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Brian punish Ross for playing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel to Competing For His Affection

**Author's Note:**

> People on tumblr asked for this, I was more than happy to write it.

At first Ross was nervous, he had never had sex with another man before, let alone too, what if he didn’t enjoy it? What if it hurt too much? Was he going to top? He hoped not, in all his fantasies he’d gotten off to he imagined himself being dominated by the two men.

Luckily Ross got his wish of being dominated when Brian pushed him on the bed, his eyes dark with lust.

“Now Ross, you’ve been a bad boy messing with us like that. I think you should be punished, don’t you agree Barry?” The oldest man almost growled.

Barry was stunned by Brian’s words, he had never imagined that the idea of dominating anyone would turn him on so much, but the way Ross was looking up at him, his big baby blue eyes filled with desperation. 

“Yes,” Barry practically moaned and Brian smirked as he moved onto the bed, positioning himself so he was hovering over Ross, lifting his shirt up before running his hands down Ross’s chest hard, leaving marks, almost drawing blood as his nails dug into Ross skin. 

Ross hissed at first but the pain slowly turned into pleasure and Ross led out a low moan.

“Just as a suspected, you’re a slut for pain aren’t you?” 

“Yes, fuck such a slut,” Ross whimpered as Brian began to lick the redness marks. 

Barry watched the scene unfold in front of him, seeing Brian like this, and Ross just taking it was incredibly hot, but Barry was still hesitant. Could he really do that kind of stuff to Ross? 

“Take your clothes off baby, you too Barry,” Brian ordered. He could tell Barry was nervous so he decided to help guide him through this, knowing that Ross was a submissive bitch who needed to be fucked hard by himself and Barry.

The three men quickly stripped down completely, all feeling incredible exposed, but they knew they were safe. 

“Barry, go and sit behind Ross please, do whatever you like to him.”

Hesitantly Barry moved to sit on the bed behind Ross, unsure of what to do. 

As cute as Brian found Barry’s innocence he really wanted to punish Ross. The older man moved to sit in front of Ross, taking in the sight of his naked body.

“Ross tell Barry what you want him to do,” Brian said, his voice firm and deep.

Ross swallows hard, he feels embarrassed yet he finds that just makes him hornier.

“Umm, kiss my neck?” He asked, sounding unsure, he hadn’t been in a situation like this before, any girls he tried this with didn’t want to dominate him so he thought it was wrong to want that and stopped asking.

Brian gave Ross’s face a soft yet firm slap, it wasn’t hard enough to leave any mark but it made a mighty sound. 

“Ross, do you want him to do it or not?” Brian questioned.

“Fuck yes,” Ross moaned silently wishing Brian had slapped him harder.

Barry looked at Brian for reassurance, he nodded and Barry got to work on the right side of his neck as Brian worked on the left, both men creating dark pink marks that would soon become purple. 

At one point Brian bit down on Ross’s neck causing Ross to moan and writhe.

“Fuck daddy,” he moaned so far gone due to the two men paying him so much attention. 

Brian wasn’t surprise to hear that word fall from Ross’s lips, nor was he disturbed, although he always joked about it Brian did in fact have a daddy kink. 

Brian bit down on one of the marks that was beginning to turn a purple color.

“You like that baby?” He whispered seductively.

Ross groaned feeling slightly embarrassed at how loud he was being. 

“Yes,” Ross answered in a breathy voice.

Barry listened to the two men as he continued leaving his mark on Ross’s neck. Barry wasn’t into being called daddy and hoped Ross wouldn’t attempt to call him that. He also felt awkward, it felt as if he wasn’t meant to be there due to the lack of attention he was getting from either men. Maybe Ross did prefer Brian but said he wanted both of them as to not upset him.

Barry weakened his attacks on Ross’s neck, almost coming to a complete stop. 

“Maybe I should leave,” he thought to himself.

Brian noticed the uncomfortable feelings radiation off of Barry.

“Baby, tell Barry what you want him to do to you.”

Ross leaned back, back pressed against him.

“Barry…” Ross began feeling flustered, he knew what he wanted but it was proving hard to say.

“Yes Ross?” Barry questioned surprised at how deep and seductive his voice had become. 

“Please, can you umm…” Ross stuttered, a wave of humiliation flooding over him. 

Brian gave Barry a look, trying to signal that he should take some action, Barry wanted to but he was nervous, he hadn’t done this before, just as Ross hadn’t. He wondered if Brian had. Probably, being older that the two it was likely that he had more experience. 

“Ross, tell me,” Barry said finally, his voice was firm yet there was still a sense of innocence.

“Please fuck my mouth?” Ross finally asked.

Barry’s eyes widened at Ross’s request.

“Such a dirty boy,” Brian smirked.

“And what do you want me to do baby?”

All of Ross’s frets about losing dignity had left, now he just wanted to be punished by his two boyfriends, wanted to be fucked so hard, wanted to feel it for days after.

“Fuck me daddy,” Ross whimpered as Brian licked over one of the marks he made with his nails on Ross’s shoulder.

“You want that baby?” Brian asked almost teasingly.

Ross let out a string of whines as Barry moved his hands, sliding them around Ross’s waist so they were just above his leaking cock.

“Fuck yes, fuck me daddy.”

Ross was now fully in his submissive subspace, a state he hadn’t been in for a long time, and it felt amazing.

“On your knees slut, facing Barry,” Brian whispered in Ross’s ear, just loud enough for Barry to hear.

Ross turned to face a lustful Barry. Barry leaned in to kiss him, meeting Ross’s lips half way. Brian watched contently at how sweet the two looked, admiring how Barry was quickly taking control of the kiss, becoming more and more dominant as time went on. 

When the two broke away from each other, Ross was quick to get into position, on his knees, mouth just above Barry’s dick, ass exposed for Brian. 

Brian placed his hands on Ross’s ass, spreading it slightly making Ross gasp.

“You look so pretty baby,” he cooed.

“Thank you daddy,” Ross replied submissively, his breath making Barry’s erect cock twitch.

Ross leaned down and licked at Barry’s erection before he felt a sharp pain as his hair was pulled and his head was forced to rise and his body was forced back, colliding into Brian’s.

“Did Barry give you promotion to suck his cock baby?” Brian questioned harshly hand still gripped on Ross’s hair.

“Nu… No daddy,” Ross whimpered loving the sharp sting Brian pulling his hair brought.

“Think we should teach you a lesson so next time you remember to ask,” Brian’s tone was dark and filled with dominance; it had been a long time since he had been able to do this. 

“Ross you’ve been a bad boy, Barry slap him.” 

Barry’s face was covered with horror, he couldn’t imagine hurting anyone. He couldn’t do this, he wasn’t Brian, yet the way Ross was looking up at him, waiting, it was definitely doing something for him. 

“Barry, please? Please I’ve been so bad. Slap me, I deserve it. Please.” Ross begged.

Barry raised his hand, something about the way Ross begged for it, the way his big blue eyes were staring at him with want made him able to do this.

When his hand connected with Ross’s face there was a loud sound, but Ross moaned at the collision. Barry hadn’t hit him that hard, just hard enough to leave a slight pink mark that would soon go away. 

“Thank you Barry,” Ross whimpered as Brian released his grip on Ross, and just when Barry thought he couldn’t get more turned on.

“Ross, fuck,” Barry whispered feeling breathless.

“Yes Barry?” Ross asked hoping he would be about to get his lips on his cock soon.

“You are fucking killing me,” Barry responded. He had never been hornier in his life.

“Barry, please, I need you to fuck my throat,” Ross moaned, he needed it, needed to be used by the two men. 

“Fuck, okay Ross.”

Ross moved his head down again, licking the salty pre-come off of Barry’s dick before slowly taking him in, his lips stretching around Barry’s large length.

“Fuck you look so good like that,” Barry praised, stroking Ross’s hair softly.

Ross groaned around Barry’s cock as he felt pressure on his ass again.

Brian opened Ross’s ass again, before realising they didn’t have any lube, and Ross had probably never done this before. This may be a punishment but he didn’t want to hurt Ross that badly.

“Ross, baby, do you have any lube?” Brian asked, slipping out of his dominant persona for a moment.

Ross reluctantly removed himself from Barry’s dick to respond to the older man.

“Top draw,” he answered before returning to Barry’s dick.

Brian found the lube, the small bottle was already half empty, and turned back to see Barry’s hand gripped in Ross’s hair, pulling him down onto his dick. 

Brian wasted no time liberally applying the lube onto his fingers before teasing Ross’s tight hole with one causing Ross to gasp and moan around Barry’s cock. 

It didn’t take long for Ross to relax and Brian was able to put another finger inside Ross, he suspected Ross had done this to himself before as he got used to the foreign feeling and soon Brian had three fingers deep inside Ross’s ass, opening Ross up, making sure he was prepped enough. Fingers were nothing compared to a dick and Brian was on the large side of the scale, although he couldn’t deny noticing that Barry’s was larger, the biggest of the three.

Barry didn’t know how much longer he could last, Ross was very skilled with his mouth, but Brian had barely started, and Barry couldn’t bear the thought of being teased by him for cumming to soon. 

Brian finally deemed Ross to be prepped enough, and rubbed the head of his cock on Ross’s ass teasingly.

Barry pulled Ross off of his dick, not only because he felt like he was going to cum soon but also because Brian was about to fuck Ross and he knew Ross probably hadn’t done this before and would need a bit of time to get used to it. 

Brian slowly pushed the head of his cock in, Ross gave a yelp at the sting, instantly clenching at the feeling. 

“Relax baby,” Brian said calmly rubbing the small of Ross’s back. Barry started giving Ross tiny, quick kisses down his neck and back, trying to calm him down. Brian began to also kiss Ross’s back and soon he and Barry were extremely close, their eyes met and there was some sort of spark that they would both probably lie about later but for now they let their lips meet for a brief moment before returning to Ross. 

“Ross, you ready?” Brian asked after Ross seemed to have loosened up a bit.

“Yes,” Ross replied quickly before adding a daddy to the end of that.

“Good boy,” Brian said before thrusting the rest of his length into Ross, it would have been too easy for him to have started moving then but he wanted Ross to have a chance to get used to the feeling.

“Please, move, please,” Ross whined after a few minutes, he could still feel a sting but he was so far gone it that the pain mixed with pleasure and he needed it so bad.

“You want that baby? Want me to fuck you so hard you can feel it the next day? What me to destroy that pretty little ass of yours?” Brian teased.

“Fuck yes, please daddy. Use me.”

Brian quickly began to thrust in and out of Ross, his pace slow at first, but as soon as Ross began to moan Brian picked up the pace. 

Barry began to feel the neglection on his cock and pulled Ross’s hair, bringing his head to his dick again. Barry quickly lost it, thrusting into Ross’s mouth, just like Ross had asked. He took it pretty well considering he had never done it before, he let his jaw go slack and didn’t choke. 

Ross felt so good, loving the feeling of the two men fucking him roughly, Brian calling him a slut and a whore. He wanted to cum so bad, but he wanted to get the other men off first.

Brian slaps Ross’s ass without warning and Ross groans and whimpers around Barry’s cock.

“You like that? Getting off on the pain, like a little whore?”

Ross made a noise in agreement and Barry couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Bet you want Barry to cum all over your face right?” Brian asked, voice dripping with lust.

Ross removed himself from Barry’s erection. 

“Bear, please cum on my face,” Ross begged.

Barry quickly kissed Ross, tasting himself on his lips, before he started jerking off. It didn’t take him long before he painted Ross’s face with his jizz. Ross’s mouth was open catching some of it. 

When Barry had finished cumming Ross sucked his sensitive cock clean, causing Barry to almost growl at the sensation. 

Watching Barry fall apart like that was enough for Brian to lose it, his thrusts becoming uneven and rougher before he came deep inside Ross’s ass. 

After cumming down from his high Brian pulled out of Ross, and the younger man let out a whine at the empty feeling. He felt cum dripping out of his ass, down his leg making him feel like a cheap whore and he loved it. 

“Can I, can I cum now?” Ross asked, he was already so close, felt so sensitive, needed it so bad, wanted it, was willing to do anything.

“Do you think he should be allowed Bear, he has been a bad boy lately,” Brian questioned, knowing that they both would totally allow Ross to cum.

“I think he should beg for it” Barry replied, feeling so confident in his dominant role. 

Brian smirked at the youngest man, he had come into his role so well, it was hot how he could go from the sweetest guy he had met to this seductive, dominant man. 

“You heard him Ross, beg.”

“Please, I need it so bad, I’ll do anything. Please… please,” Ross whined and whimpered. 

The two men nodded at each other in agreement.

“Okay baby, cum for us,” Brian said, giving Ross a quick kiss. 

Ross’s hand was quick to grasp his dick, stroking it rapidly, not caring about putting on a show, he was desperate, filled with want and need, not to mention Brian’s cum. He could still taste Barry on his lips, could still feel Brian inside him and within seconds he came all over himself. 

Barry brought Ross’s hand to his mouth licking his cum off.

“Brian he tastes so good, you should try it,” Barry moaned. 

Brian took to licking Ross’s stomach and then his cock causing Ross to moan and whine, and whimper and make every sexual sound imaginable. 

“You sound so pretty Ross,” Barry whispered. 

“Lick your hand clean for me baby,” he continued. 

Ross sucked at his fingers, the taste of cum so good, even if it was his own. 

“Of course you’d enjoy it slut,” Barry muttered affectionately. 

Ross licked his hand clean and Barry admired the marks he and Brain had left.

Brian had removed all the cum from Ross’s stomach, began to kiss up his chest, before tearing himself away from Ross’s body to kiss Barry, and Barry could taste Ross on his lips. 

“Knew it,” Ross said sleepily. 

The two men broke away, giving the Australian a confused look. 

“You both love each other too,” He explained, for smart guys they could be really stupid.

The two men looked at each other, Ross was right, they couldn’t deny it, but they didn’t really want to admit it either, after all their competing.

“Guys just tell each other you love each other, I’m sleepy,” Ross yawned, proving his point. 

“Brian, I love you,” Barry was the first to admit it, watching the older man’s eyes soften.

“I love you too Care Bear,” Brian admitted. 

“See was that so hard?” Ross teased, practically falling asleep.

The two men laughed at how much of a dick Ross could be, even after getting laid before they all cuddled in Ross’s double bed. They were all sticky, covered in sweat and cum but it didn’t matter as they fell asleep within minutes of their heads hitting the pillow, they could shower in the morning anyway.


End file.
